


【Fanbook】I Found A Cat

by annji



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice - Fandom, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Intersexual Lord Batman, Kemonomimi, M/M, Narcissus Batmen (double sides dildo), OOC, Slight wife swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji
Summary: Main world Superman and Batman found a stray cat during the night watch.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal El/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	【Fanbook】I Found A Cat

****

**Physical Book** ➠Google **【楓林館Fanhouse】website** and search **【I Found A Cat** **】** or Annji Atelier **.** This fanbook is available for shipping overseas!  
  
 **E-book** ➠Google **【rgbee.net】or【pubu.com.tw】website** and search **【I Found A Cat** **】** or Annji Atelier.  
  
【Superbat Fanbook Information】  
Book Name | I Found A Cat  
Fandoms | Justice Lords, Injustice 2, Justice League  
Relationship | Superman/Batman  
Rating | NC-17  
Size | A5 / 78P Colored Comics   
Language | Traditional Chinese for the physical book. English for E-book.  
Summary．Warnings | Main world Superman and Batman found a stray cat during the night watch.

※Slight wife swapping．Kemonomimi．Intersexual Lord Batman．Narcissus Batmen (double sides dildo)．OOC  
  



End file.
